Seraph of the End: Inner Conflict
by Tower of Babel
Summary: To brood is human, but for Mika he is no longer one of them. A vampire not by choice. So, why does he yearn to be one once more? Because he still cares for his best friend: Yui. And to protect his family is everything!


(Story takes place sometime within the first season)

_**Seraph of the End, Short Story:**_  
_**"Inner Conflict"**_

Some would call it brooding, but Mika referred to it as analyzing. He was berthing his options. Unfortunately, there weren't many to choose from.

The vampires had all but wiped out ninety person of the human race and they had turned him into a vampire when he tried to escape their clutches against his will.

The only solace he kept was Yui. His best friend had escaped and was now part of the human resistance against the vampires. He knew that with Yui among their ranks, even the smallest chance that the human race could come back from sheer oblivion had promise.

The special powers that Yui exhibited both surprised and shocked Mika. They were powers of an experimental nature and against God's will. They violated the very nature of humankind. Mika still didn't understand fully as he thought introspectively, but he hoped his friend could handle the grave power he had been given, albeit unnatural.

But that issue would have to be put aside for the moment because there was something bigger that needed his full attention.

He stood on the edge of the fallen crumbling remanence that was once a tall skyscraper.

There was a traitor amongst the vampires that was feeding information to the human resistance and he was given orders to find this person.

He had very little to go on, but that would not stop him from finding the culprit. This was a top priority directive from the highest order.  
While, secretly he wished that the human resistance would overcome the vampires, he was a vampire himself now, and unwittingly, he had to obey their orders, or they would not give him the blood he needed to survive.

He had tried several times to resist the urge to feed and it was against vampire law to feed on humans directly. Humans gave their blood to vampires to drink in exchange for their very lives. That was what he did at first when he tried to protect his family.

But it turned out for naught. His family was killed and he nearly perished himself if it wasn't for a vampire who gave her blood to him and turned him into the very monster he despised.

With his new powers came sharp eyesight, and from his vantage point he witnessed an unknown and militaristic dressed squad of humans fighting a group of vampires.

Very quickly the vampires surrounded the humans and overcame them. They were taken down and they were bitten by vampiric fangs. Their blood was drawn and sucked by the vampires even though it was forbidden to do so.

Without witnesses who would squeal on them?

Mika didn't care. The only human he truly cared about was Yui. He had once asked Yui to forget the humans and join him with the vampires. He knew he can make special provisions for his friend to align himself with the vampire horde.

Some referred to Mika as one of the top echelons' pet projects. And he could say nothing to dispute that. He was once a human, his physiology altered to that of a vampire. He had no choice now but to fight amongst their ranks.

Was there a way to change a vampire back into a human? He didn't know the answer, but he hoped there was. And yet he had more powers now and he could do much more good behind-the-scenes then he could as a weak human. So why would he want to revert back to a futile existence?

If anyone saw him now, they would say that he had to look at the sociopath, his eyes cold as ice, his eyes born blue, and there were very few things that made him smile.

When he first found out that Yui was alive, that was the first time he could remember showing any emotion towards another since changing into a vampire. Yui was his brother in bond with the rest of his adopted family, because together, each has them had had brought something to the table for the others to survive. They had stuck together through it all.

Then, when they were separated, laying dead on the ground of an old temple ruins, Mika told Yui to save himself. When Yui fled, that was when his world really shattered. Not because Yui ran, it was because on that day he ceased to be a human.

He hated his very existence. But he couldn't bring himself to commit the ultimate sin. And even if his limbs were cut off he could still grow them back, because he was a creature of such powers to do so, like a cold-blooded salamander lizard.

All he needed to rejuvenate his powers was human blood.

There was something in the enzymes of human blood that gave vampires strength beyond knowledge and god-like abilities that went beyond comprehension. He wasn't a chemist or scientist, but there was a sweetness within human blood that vampires craved.

And so did he, being one of them now.

When he pivoted his footing, his white cape whisked in the wind. His blond hair blew in the breeze that suddenly came up at his current height. He then made his way down the rubble of the building on which he stood. His boots crunching the gravel beneath.

He had to find the traitor he was deputized to seek. If there was one survivor in that group of human's the vampires had just attacked, then he needed to interrogate that person, and learn anything he could.

He went to the group of fallen humans, the vampires made way for him knowing of Mika's status among the ranks and favourites of the elite.

There was only one human left alive, and he took the young dark haired man in one hand in a strangled hold and demanded answers to his questions.

The young man refused to answer Mika's questions, even spitting blood into his face. For is defiance, Mika tossed the young soldier asunder, his body thus broken. An immediate death was assured. The soldier's limp form rolled down a mound of concrete rubble to Mika's feet.

He wanted to say: "Dispose of this trash," but then that would indicate his alliance with a vampires and their way of doing things—that humans were nothing but garbage. But he did not want that to get back to the elite. He wished to stay neutral in the fight. Instead he just walked away, giving sway to the other vampires in what to do with the body.

As he walked away, he could hear the sound of slurping behind him as the vampires drained the remainder of the dead soldier's blood.

When he was out of sight he reached into a belt pouch and took out a vial of blood that he always carried with him and quenched his own thirst. He refused to drink from a human, so he had his own supply at hand.

Some would say that he was spoiled because the blood he drank was of royal descent. But he didn't care what others thought of him; he despised all vampires, as he loathed himself.

He threw the glass vial away and it shattered in some rubble.

He was too young to remember, but this place must have been a metropolis with a bustling shopping centre, and dead bodies must still be buried underneath; rotting corpses. When the vampires attacked years ago with their futuristic, demonic machinations, the human's had been caught off guard, and had no chance to amass a counter-offensive.

There were times when he reviewed historical records, because he was curious. Oddly enough, the vampires kept meticulous records of the olden days. It appeared that they conducted thorough research before they attacked, taking huge amounts of pictures, and forming large amounts of statistics on the human population—where best to attack first.

They say a good strategy is beneficial to victory. The human's had weapons of mass destruction that he could have used against the vampire horde, but they were caught off guard, and many humans died in the initial attack. The weapons rendered inert.

It was only recently that the humans were able to form a moderate counter attack. And yet most of the humans that were pitted against the vampires fell with ease. They were no match for blood sucking monsters. Only the _Seraph of the End_ could help them now.

But even Mika wasn't entirely sure what that was: or maybe it had something to do with how Yui transformed like a demon? Humans made contracts with demons to use their powers against vampires, however sick and twisted that was. Even so, some humans were experimented on. And Yui may have been one of them?

During a battle that nearly cost the lives of his comrades, Yui sprouted demonic wings, and appeared to be possessed by a force that could not be reasoned with. Yui could not control it and it took him over completely for a time. He even attacked Mika.

Thinking back: it may have been better to kill his friend than to have him suffer in that state. Mika was powerless against his friend and it wasn't even a full force possession. Only half of Yui's body showed demonic possession, the other half remained human.

At this time, he wondered how his friend was doing. No vampire wanted to go near any human encampment until they figured out what the humans had done to his friend. It was possible the _Seraph of the End_, a scientific endeavour devised to counteract vampires, was this power Yui exhibited. But that was unknown at this time.

And that was up to the elites to figure out.

He had his own job to complete.

Mika walked through the shopping complex. And as he walked, he found the decayed last remnant bones of a dog. He found it fitting, almost symbolic of what he had become.

He was a dog to his cruel and sadistic masters: the Vampires.

He continued walking, hoping one day he could be free of their control.

END


End file.
